


Say "Ahhh!"

by showmeurteef



Series: little pile of scenarios/sketches [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/F, Foreplay, Kink Discovery, Mouth Kink, Oral Fixation, a touch of doctor/patient kink, dentistry student dodo, improper use of intraoral cameras, mostly just innuendos, n dodo being a little sicko, n sangah being unhelpful, no actual smut, scenario that was just slightly too long to post on twit rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showmeurteef/pseuds/showmeurteef
Summary: “Why are you so worked up? I thought you said you’ve tested this camera thingie out a zillion times in class.” Sangah’s brow furrows. She nestles her tangled head farther into Dodo’s lap in what’s probably supposed to be a reassuring gesture, but mostly just feels like Sangah’s cute round head pushing against Dodo’s crotch.dodo is trying to study for her upcoming practical exam when the intraoral camera produces unexpected resultsextended/explained warnings within
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M, sangah/dodo
Series: little pile of scenarios/sketches [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020475
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Say "Ahhh!"

**Author's Note:**

> warnings:  
> \- no explicit sex Happens but this is kink discovery  
> \- goes into detail about the insides of sangah's mouth anatomy
> 
> let me know if u need anything else tagged/explained !

“Like this?”

Sangah gets on her knees, shuffles towards Dodo’s desk chair, blinks her pretty eyes up at Dodo. Latex clings to Dodo’s sweaty palms.

“Y-yeah,” Dodo gulps. “Just like that.”

Sangah slowly turns around and lays her head in Dodo’s lap. Dodo swallows a whimper at the tiny, upside-down smile playing on Sangah’s lips.

“And _then_ what?” 

Sangah’s eyebrows raise— or, fall, from Dodo’s perspective— _far_ too suggestively from how jittery Dodo _already_ feels about practicing unlicensed dental hygiene on her girlfriend. 

“And _then_ you keep your mouth shut,” Dodo grumbles as her gloved fingers fumble over the instruction packet lying on the desk like she’s never turned a goddamn page before. _How_ in the _fuck_ are her nerves going to survive the practical?

Sangah’s mouth goes all tiny and puckered as she bites back another smile at Dodo’s snippy command.

Dodo huffs scraggly bangs out of her eyes and blinks at the instructions until the wobbly mess of mysterious, ancient runes changes back into plain old hangul. “How to Use an Intraoral Camera.” 

_Fuck._ Are her hands shaking?

“Why are you so worked up? I thought you said you’ve tested this camera thingie out a zillion times in class.” Sangah’s brow furrows. She nestles her tangled head farther into Dodo’s lap in what’s probably supposed to be a reassuring gesture, but mostly just feels like Sangah’s cute round head pushing against Dodo’s crotch.

“Well, yeah, but...” Dodo tries to push her hair back with an awkward forearm/elbow swooping motion —as if keeping her hands sterile _really_ matters right now— because what if she forgot a hair tie on the day of the practical, and what if her overgrown bangs got in her eyes during the imaging portion of the exam, and what if she used her fingers to push them back? Would she have to restart _everything_ , or just that portion? Would that be an automatic fail? Would—

“But it’s different with me than it is with your rando classmates?” Sangah reaches back and up to tuck Dodo’s hair securely behind her ear. Dodo —blushing only _slightly_ — resists the urge to press a kiss into her wrist.

“Yeah, I guess so?”

“Why don’t we just pretend I’m a patient, then? I’ll stop teasing you— no, _really_ , I will, and you can act like I’m not even here. Just do whatever you would with a total stranger. I’ll be a good girl.” Sangah laughs at Dodo’s immediate groan. “Sorry, _sorry!_ I mean I’ll be a... model patient. Brushes _and_ flosses regularly, sticks to smalltalk, is polite to the receptionist. Total. Model. Patient.”

Dodo’s lungs inflate with as much stale bedroom air as they can possibly hold. She plucks the pen-shaped camera from her desk. She lifts her eyes to the ceiling, wills her hands to stop shaking and sweating, and envisions the most patient-y patient she can imagine. A patient _far_ removed from the adorable, obnoxious imp of a girlfriend currently going still in Dodo’s lap.

Had braces when they were a kid. One cavity, maybe two, but the fillings are holding up. Comes in every six months or so. Teeth are a bit sensitive from whitening, but have gotten better since they started using the toothpaste Dodo recommended, which only _sorta_ works, but the office has some sort of deal with the manufacturer, so Dodo’s boss has them peddle it off on people, which is more than a bit unethical, but—

Sangah clears her throat.

 _Right_.

Dodo returns her attention to the packet.

“Step one: for imaging purposes, make sure that your computer is connected to the— _done_. Step two: sheath the camera in its protective plastic covering. The camera must be face-down. Push the camera all the way in, right to the tip of the plastic sheath.” 

Dodo heaves a labored sigh at the condom-related thoughts she just _knows_ are brewing behind Sangah’s glinting eyes. But Sangah stays quiet. And Dodo successfully prepares the camera.

“Step three: press your left pinky to the patient’s chin, steadying their head and freeing the rest of your fingers for two-handed manipulation of the camera.”

Dodo does it. _Easy_. And Sangah’s throat bobs.

“Open,” Dodo murmurs, skimming the rest of the instructions to avoid the way Sangah stares up at her. “I’m gonna try to remember the steps on my own, now.”

Sangah nods and makes a noise in the back of her throat. Dodo tries not to watch her tongue wiggle around the noise too closely, tries not to think about how good— no, _cooperative_ Sangah is being. Total. Model. Patient. 

“I start at the upper right of the patient’s mouth, leaning the camera on the lower lip arch. Then, I’ll move around the patient’s mouth until the posterior molars show up on my computer screen.”

The pen-like camera tugs Sangah’s bottom lip away from her teeth. A pointy little canine, trailing back to a neat row of premolars and molars. Pink gums, the barest hint of veins visible beneath their slick surface. Her cheek bulges a bit as Dodo wiggles the camera around. 

Dodo finds herself taking in a warm, slick breath. Her eyes dart to the laptop perched on her desk.

Just a couple of molars on screen. Bits of wet, pink gum. A filling that’ll probably need to be looked at soon. Totally normal. Model patient stuff. That’s all. No reason to have so much sweat trapped between her palms and the gloves. 

Onto the next step.

“I do the same thing on the other side of the patient’s mouth, before repositioning the camera to image the lower arch while leaning against the upper arch. Do you need to swallow?”

Dodo pulls the camera from Sangah’s mouth. But Sangah blinks a lot, clears her throat, furrows her brows. 

“You okay?”

“Y-yeah. I’m fine,” she replies, voice strangely thicker than normal. Maybe _she’s_ nervous? But why would she be nervous when— “It’s just— I don’t know... weird hearing you talk about me like I’m a patient, and having you poking around in my mouth, I guess.”

“ _Weird?_ Like, you're uncomfortable type weird or, like, your mouth fix—”

“Shush. Keep going,” she insists with a flappy, dismissive hand and a widened mouth.

“Okay... I’ll start at the back and slowly move around. When I get to the lower...uh... anterior region, I can ask the patient to close a bit, so that I can get a better image.”

Dodo follows the curve of Sangah’s palate and looks at her mouth through the laptop screen. She can’t remember why patients always want to follow instruments around with their tongue, but that won’t be on the exam, so she just watches as Sangah tries to flatten and steady her wiggly tongue without worrying too much about the _why_ , but worrying very much about the _what_. Sangah’s huge tongue. All pinkish and wet and rebellious. Revealing bits of its squishy, veiny underside each time it tries to reach upwards. It’s kind of... cute? Which is very, _very_ worrying.

Dodo clears her own throat and taps her pinky against Sangah’s chin, signalling her to close a bit. She hovers a little longer than necessary on the image of Sangah’s tongue flicking lightly over the backs of her anteriors. 

She tells herself that she’s _just_ pausing to remember the next step.

“Um... step... _whatever:_ I’ll do the upper portion of the patient’s mouth by laying my left index and middle fingers over their bottom lip and, then, sliding the camera over them. Molars... bicuspid...” 

The camera view slowly rolls over Sangah’s teeth. Right, left. Pearly, smooth. Saliva pools along the edges of her teeth. Wet and fleshy. The barest hint of pulsing veins beneath the slick surface. 

She glances down at Sangah to find her eyes squeezed shut, struggling to not jostle the camera with her tongue. A single droplet of her spit sparkles on Dodo’s fingers.

“Are you _sure_ you’re okay?” Dodo pulls the camera from Sangah’s mouth, but doesn’t move her fingers quickly enough to escape the responding nod and, the next thing she knows, her fingers have moved from Sangah’s chin to her incisors to her inner lip and, the _next_ next thing she knows, a breathy whine is coming out of Sangah’s mouth and— 

Sangah arches her neck back, _pressing_ the crown of her head into Dodo’s crotch and... _Oh._

“Oh?”

“Oh.”

“Are you...?” 

Sangah‘s forehead crinkles around her surprise 

“Are _you?_ ” 

Dodo grips the camera for dear life, spare fingers still hovering over her tongue. Sangah’s mouth fixation is _well_ established by now. Her endless chewing and sucking and gnawing eventually leading to an NSFW dental hygiene practice session should come as no surprise to Dodo— should’ve been expected, really, but here they are. Sangah’s tongue is squirming wetly and Dodo’s gloves are lined with sweat and they’re _both_ turned on even though Dodo has no clue why her brain suddenly finds the view from an imtraoral camera sexy. It’s just... Sangah’s so...

“ _Wet_ ,” Dodo’s brain eloquently summarizes.

“Wet,” Sangah nods. Aggressively, head in Dodo’s lap, _pressing_. Again. Sangah grins around Dodo’s finger— nothing like an anonymous model patient at all. “I think I could use a filling, doc.”

**Author's Note:**

> it feels weird posting something so short here rather than twit but um ?? let me know if u liked sangah's mouth as much as dodo does ????
> 
> u can find me (talking about teeth) on [twitter](https://twitter.com/showmeurteef) or [cc](https://curiouscat.me/showmeurteef)


End file.
